Not Just Another Day (or 7) at the Office
by HeavennLeahh
Summary: They share a drunken night together but what happens because of it? Will they become a couple or just go back to being friends? Read as the events unfold before our eyes. Will others at work be accepting of what's happened or will they hate them for what they've done to the group?
1. Daydreamer

8am

She walked in to the bullpen her addictive perfume making me dizzy like always, the only way I knew it was really her. I looked up from my computer screen just in time to see her settling into her desk across from me. Something seemed different about her… I rested my chin on my hand and silently studied her for a moment. Her hands came up to her shoulders and slowly pushed down the burgundy leather jacket that had covered her, underneath was something I never thought she would have ever worn. It wasn't slutty or revealing in fact it was just a feminine and classy floral thing but still very different, she stopped and looked at me. She must've noticed me staring at her. 'Oh shit'… I swallowed and blinked a few times.

She gets out of her seat and saunters over, it was then that I realised it wasn't just the shirt which was different about her, she was also wearing a faux leather skirt which hit just a bit above her knee and hugged her womanly curves perfectly. She bends over my desk looking me straight in the eyes, probably giving McGee a great side view of her ass at the same time. Oh how I envied his eyes at that moment.

"Everything okay?" she asked concern evident in her voice but there was also a hint of a smirk underneath or was I just imagining that part. I sit there wide eyed unable to put together a coherent answer, she had worn her dark curls down and it was wafting her heady scent into my nostrils.

"Err… err…" I must look like an idiot sitting here unable to speak. I see her neat little eyebrow rise slowly in to a questioning look waiting for me to give her an answer her patience growing shorter by the second. My eyes flicker downwards a second hoping she doesn't notice the heat rising in my cheeks from our close proximity.

"Yes, I'm fine" I say a little too enthusiastically. I turn away hiding my face and try to busy myself with paperwork. She sighs, turns away and goes back to sit down at her own desk. I catch a light shimmer in the corner of my eye as she crosses one leg over the other. I steal a look at her toned, tanned calves right down to her shoes, and all I can think of is the idea of them wrapped tightly around my waist during a moment of passion. I feel my trousers grow tighter as I look those legs up and down. Why she does this to me I will never know, but I won't deny that I enjoy the thoughts of our limbs tangled in a hot and sweaty mess.

12:30pm

"Whose turn is it to buy lunch today?" being exclaimed across the room by McGeek snapped me out of my daydreaming. I blinked hard and shook my head like a dog trying to rid water from its ears. But instead I was trying to remove the lingering thought of Ziva loudly moaning my name.

Her gentle exotic tones were the next to grace my ear drums "I'm glad to see you're still responsive Tony…" Was it just me or did her voice sound a little breathy? I am probably just imagining things due to my daydreaming.

I fix a confused innocence across my face as I look towards her hoping she would explain something other than the truth, hope welling in the pit of my stomach just wishing she didn't realise I had spent the majority of four hours looking at her as she carried out her everyday business. "What do you mean by that Zee?"

"Well I suppose, it means that you have looked a little distant for most of today." She spoke with a hint of a smirk underlying her exotic vocals.

I look down to my half-finished paper work; trying to pretend it wasn't anything to do with what she does to me. "Sorry I just haven't really been feeling myself recently Zee". She nods silently studying my face for a moment before deciding not to push the subject, she walks over to our colleague's desk and perches herself on the edge. I felt a need swell within me to try and discover what she was doing which got me so hot and flustered today. I busy myself with organising my desk even though it wasn't needed.

"Tim, I think it's your turn to buy lunch today." I heard her say over the ruffling of papers I was causing. I turn my head towards them and notice how she was looking at me, our eyes lock for just seconds but it felt like a lifetime, just as I felt myself swimming within the liquid chocolate pools of her eyes I was snapped back to reality by probes again, I don't know whether to thank him for his timing or not. "Any choices for lunch?" he asks.

My stomach grumbles as I think of a nice juicy burger tantalising my taste buds, "How about burgers McGoo?" I suggest loudly, happy for the chance to pull my eyes from those of the luscious woman still perched on his desk. Once I finished my request I make the mistake of again looking in her direction as Ziva rolls her eyes and ask for him to pick her up something different; I didn't hear what she said I was too busy watching her plump lips form each word.

McGee went off to go buy lunch, Ziva sat down at her desk and I went on daydreaming again.

3pm

"See you tomorrow, guys"

"Bye McGee" I heard Ziva say…

I mumble back a "Bye dude" making it seem like I was preoccupied with work but in fact I was just annoyed that he had to leave me alone with her… Why did he have to finish his paper work so damn early? I wouldn't be as bothered except for the fact that Gibbs has been off on a mission for the director all day.

I focus my eyes on my computer screen where there's a game of solitaire running, I had forgotten the idea of paper work so I decided to play a silent game to distract me from the incredibly hot and horny images running through my mind. Why did she have to dress so different? I already wanted her but now I am afraid being too near to her will drive me wild.

Ziva and I sit in a comfortable(ish) silence and carry on with our tasks, I am glad we had a paper work day as it means I can hide my arousal beneath my desk and avoid any embarrassing moments when ever my mind wanders off to the thoughts of her hair spread across my pillows.

5pm

I stretch my limbs out and crack my fingers and neck. I look towards Ziva and again study how hot she looks today. I watch as her slender fingers lightly tap on the keys of her keyboard and how she writes in her elegant hand, the way her eyes sparkle when she smiles because she found the answer she was looking for. I must have been doing this for a long time as she looks up from her work and stares right into my eyes. This time though I don't look away, I sit there with a half-smile and staring her down.

She was the one to falter first; her long lashes fluttered down and touched her cheekbones as she blinked slowly. I noticed a pink flush to her cheek and decided I would get to the bottom of her unusual behaviour. "So Zee-vah" I smirked putting extra emphasis on the syllables of her name.

She rests her head on her hands and replies "Yes Tony?" there was that breathy sound again.

I lean back with my hands behind my head "How about you and I pack up our papers and go out for a drink?" I pop my feet up on the desk punctuating the end of my question.

She smiles and visibly relaxes "I think I might just take you up on that Tony."

We both grab our stuff, get out of our seats at the same time and we simultaneously move towards the elevator together.


	2. Night Truths

7pm

Loud music was tantalising my eardrums as I leant against the bar with scotch in hand watching the door between the bouncing heads of the dancers. We had agreed to meet here after we dropped our gear off at home. The bar was within a reasonable walking distance from both of our places so we didn't have to worry about collecting our cars the next morning if we drank too much but it was far enough away to warrant a cab ride if the weather got cold or wet.

I went to put my drink down and then turned my head back to watch the door for her. As I spun around I was faced with the most beautiful eyes I have ever seen, they were lined lightly in black and it made the colour stand out even more than usual. I was becoming light-headed by the scent of her. I wanted nothing more than to run my hands all over her bare flesh right there and then no matter who was watching but I had a small amount of self-control left within me which held me back.

She smiled making her eyes sparkle in the dim light of the bar. "Hello Tony" the breathiness was there again… this time I can't be imagining it.

"What took you so long Zee?" I watched her whilst she was constructing an answer; gosh she's so beautiful….

"I just decided to refresh myself a bit and wait what?"

I look at her confused waiting for her to elaborate; she looks me straight in the eyes and asks "Did you just call me beautiful Tony?" her look was serious but softer than her usual piercing gaze she uses to get answers out of people.

My eyes grew wide in shock, I didn't realise that I had said what I thought out loud… I panic trying to think of a way out of this. Before I can get any other words out she moves closer to me putting her hand on my ass and pushing us closer together. She remains silent and just smiles. "I… I... I…" I try to speak but my mind just keeps going to the fact her hands were on me. She strokes her hand up and down lightly for a moment before stepping backwards and moving her hand away. I wanted to grab it and put it back where it was but then again maybe it would be better if I didn't.

I try to divert us from the question by asking "What would you like to drink Miss David?"

"Just a glass of white please Tony."

I order our drinks and we sit talking happily both ignoring the still unanswered question.

9pm

5 glasses later and we sit there laughing with our arms wrapped around each other's shoulders, the alcohol clearly starting to go to our heads but we carry on drinking. We'd been reminiscing about the time we first met and then some of our other inside jokes we have had throughout the years.

She looks at me smirking; a slightly slurred question tumbled out her mouth. "How about we get up for a dance, Tony?" at first I wanted to refuse but then when I thought about it a little more I decided it could be good to be a little closer to her. She grabs my hand and pulls me along the crowded dance floor. Something electronic sounding played through the speakers as we turned to face each other.

At first we were just stepping to the side and wiggling our arms drunkenly but after a few songs things got a little hot and dangerous. She turned around and started wiggling her hips causing her ass to rub up against me. I thought maybe it was just the alcohol getting to her but I didn't want to upset her by pushing her away and I loved any excuse to get closer to her womanly curves. I started following her rhythm and grinding with her ignoring any thoughts about consequences that tried to cross my drink addled mind.

I was getting turned on more and more with every beat of the music playing but I didn't care about her noticing we're both adults here; we must've danced like that through at least 3 tracks before she turned back around and wrapped her arms around my neck and mine went to the curve of her back. We continued dancing and brushing our hips together but now I got to see how her eyes sparkled whilst she enjoyed herself. It's rare for me to see my ninja let loose and realise she's human, most of the time she forces herself to remain emotionless and focused nowadays, but it's times like tonight that make me realise just how deeply in love with her I have become.

10pm

We were getting a little tired out after dancing through almost 10 full songs. We headed back to where we were seated to catch our breath and had one last drink each. I drained mine in one go and then sat there watching the exotic beauty before me waiting for her to finish hers off. She drains her glass and looks at me licking up the little droplets on her lips. I follow the tip of her tongue with my eyes for a moment only taking my eyes away when I feel the pressure of her hand on my arm as she's standing up. She stands before me and asks…

"Are you going to answer my question from earlier Tony?" Shit even after all the alcohol and dancing she still hadn't forgotten… Time to play dumb I guess.

"What question Zee-Vah?" I tried smiling to make it look like I seriously didn't remember.

"What I asked you about you calling me beautiful earlier, Tony." She looks at me with those eyes again and I felt like she was looking right into my mind. I decided it was now or never for me to be honest with her, who knows it could go in my favour and if not well it's only a compliment it's not like I'm saying…

"I'm in love with you" The words stumble out of my mouth before I can catch them, her eyes widened upon the last syllable entering her ears and I wanted to take my gun from its holster and shoot myself right there. I have really put my foot in my mouth now… Why am I saying my thoughts out loud tonight? Oh what I'd give for Gibbs to come up and slap me around the head right now.

I look down towards our shoes whilst she stands there dumbfounded probably trying to work something out in her mind. I feel her hand under my chin pushing my face to hers, I try to fight for a moment but then I decide there's no use hiding. I look up to her and look her straight in the eyes.

"Tony, is that true?" I hear her voice break a little she's probably upset that she will have to knock me down after finally getting back my "game" with women.

"I didn't mean it like that Ziva" I saw her face drop a little more, " I mean yes it's true and I did think you were beautiful earlier but somehow today I have been speaking my thoughts out loud and causing trouble, I understand if you don't feel the same way, I mean why would you?"

I watch as her face lights up a little as she looks at me giving me some hope for myself "Tony, don't put yourself down like that you are a wonderful guy…."

"But you're just not into me like that right?" my hope crumbling again I try to make it seem like a joke but I was really hurting and I think it didn't work "I understand…"

"Would you let me finish without jumping to assumptions?"

"Its conclusions Ziva, not assumptions"

She was getting a little frustrated now "Oh you know what I mean Tony, now let me finish."

I shut up and just watch her face waiting for her to carry on. She watches me for a moment making sure I had shut up. When she figured I had done interrupting she puts her hand on my cheek caressing softly.

"I was going to say Tony, is that you're a wonderful guy and I think I feel the same way but I'm scared…"

I was shocked to hear, the ninja assassin was scared "What are you scared about?" I look at her hoping she would confide in me more.

"I have never been shown how to love Tony. I grew up learning how to hide emotions not show them I'm scared I won't be able to handle it and also having to leave the team because we'd be breaking rule 12."

I lower my head and kiss her lips softly trying to reassure her, I feel my hands wrap around her as we melt together in the kiss. It was only a chaste peck on the lips but to us it was like a fire feeding the suppressed hunger we held for each other. I pulled away to look at her and imprint the image of her just kissed to my memory.

"Rules are meant to be broken Ziva… Even Gibbs knows that." She smiles a little and I feel an overwhelming sensation just to hold her because she looks so vulnerable right now in this dim light. I settle for wrapping my arm around her shoulders and kissing her cheek. She leans in towards me and I ask "How about we share a cab back to my place? We're both in no state to be alone after tonight" She just nods and we head to the door still together.


	3. Drunken Heat

AN: I do not condone unprotected sex nor do I condone drunken nights this is purely a work of fiction and should not be used as an excuse for whoring yourself out. You all know the drill about age so I'm not going to waste both of our times. This chapter is pure sex and written in a different point of view than the 2 before but still follows the story somewhat hope you enjoy and please let me know through a review if you did :)

* * *

We clamber out of the cab excitedly; Tony throws some notes to the driver and says "Keep the change" he grabs my hand and practically drags me running along towards his front door. We enter his place quickly and I shut the door behind me. When I turn around he wrapped his arms around me and pushed his lips to mine passionately. His tongue probed my lips and sought for entrance into my mouth, I moaned against his lips allowing him in. Our tongues fought for dominance, my knees growing weaker by the second. I leant against his front door for support.

He firmly grasped my ass in one hand lifting me off of my feet; I wrapped my legs around him whilst my shoulders were buried into the door from the force of our kiss. His other hand was gliding softly up and down my flesh under my shirt leaving hot tingling in its wake. My hands moved around to the base of his neck, his hair tickled my fingers as I pushed our faces as close as humanly possible. After a few moments I moved my hands down to his muscular chest and slowly unbuttoned his shirt.

Once I had reached the final button he shrugged it free from his broad shoulders letting the soft fabric pool on the ground. We broke apart to fill our lungs with air and he looked at me with those dark eyes that made me want to drag him to bed straight away. He must've read my mind because the next words to escape his lips with that sensuous voice of his were "Maybe we should move this to the bedroom?"

I nod in agreement and we juggle ourselves around directing ourselves towards his bedroom. After what felt like days we finally reach his door and I walk backwards till I hit the edge of his bed. He removes his mouth from mine and looks at me with smouldering eyes before pushing me down onto the soft sheets. I bounce lightly from his surprising force.

I sit up and rid myself of my shirt and then grab his pants in my hands. I tug him towards me and he falls down on top of me, I wrap my legs around his waist pulling us closer together. His hands are still roaming over my torso and his fingers graze over my nipples. I almost lose my mind at the sensations it cased. It was as if I had never been touched by another man.

I reach down and make quick work of the button and zip and push down both his pants and his boxer shorts, he stands up to quickly remove his shoes and socks and slide his pants and boxers down the rest of his body. I rest back on my elbows admiring his physique, he looks up and I lick my lips slowly admiring his arousal. I hear his breath hitch as he watches my tongue swirl around my mouth for the second time tonight.

"Someone's wearing too many clothes…" He smirks while advancing slowly towards me like a lion stalking its prey. He moves down towards my face and captures my lips in his again. He groans against my mouth and moves his hands to behind my back and fumbles for a moment with the clasp of my lacy bra. He finally manages to unhook it and I slide it down off of my shoulders.

He buries his head in my neck kissing up and down till he finds my sweet spot. I moan when he reaches it and then feel him bite down and suck gently; I moan again a bit louder. His hands move down to the waistband of my skirt and he almost rips it from my body in his frenzy to rid me of my fabric barricades. His hands roam up and down my thighs for a moment before creeping back up my stomach to cup my breasts in his hands.

I arch my back pushing my chest further into his hand purring with pleasure. He lowers his head towards my breasts and captures one in his mouth swirling his tongue around my nipple as his hand slides down to my inner thigh, hovering incredibly close to where I want his hand to be but still too far away. I wriggle my hips in frustration trying to get him to move but he stayed there drawing little circles on my thigh.

I decided that 2 can play at torture so I moved my hand down to the top of his leg dangerously close to his arousal. I flick my thumb out and lightly brush the head teasing him. He growls making me wetter than I already were which I didn't think was possible. His hand moves up to my core and I was sure he could feel the heat radiating from me. He rubs me up and down over my underwear torturing me even more. I dig my nails in to his back scratching up and down almost drawing blood. My body rocks from his ministrations in time with my scratches. He probably has puckered red marks all up and down his back but he seems to enjoy the pain.

He stops his actions and moves his hands up to my hips. His fingers hook around the sides of my underwear and he slides them slowly down my legs as if he is savouring the moment. He reaches my ankles and I go to slide my shoes off but he stops me. "No they look good on you" he smirks sexily as he feasts on the image of my scarred and naked body laid across his bed. I'm not used to this vulnerability, usually when I'm with a man the focus is more on them than me, I liked it like that because it meant I didn't need to be attached and I still managed to ease my horniness. But being laid out naked in front of the man who claims to be in love with me and who I love makes me feel like a disappointment because my skins not perfectly mark free.

I go to cover my midriff where there are the most marks but he moves forward and grabs my hand in his to stop me. "You're beautiful Ziva, there's no need to hide any part of yourself away from me." I smile weakly comforted by his words but still unsure of the situation. He kisses me for a moment then lies down and pulls me on top of him giving me the control. I can feel his hardness between my legs and I move my hips rubbing myself against him.

His moans are like music to my ears and I enjoy the idea that I'm the one doing this to him other than some whore he picked up for a one night stand. I bend my head forwards and capture his lips in a searing kiss. I reach down between us and grasped him in my hand. He was rock solid and it must be painful for him. I run my hand up and down his length, his hips bucking against my hand and I took it as a cue to carry on. I move myself to be beside him without letting go so I had a bit more room for movement.

I pump my hand up and down steadily increasing my speed with every groan, his groaning gets louder the faster I go. I hear him moaning "Ziva…" I look into his eyes waiting for him to carry on. "Stop please before I lose my mind." I smile and remove my hands from him.

He reaches over to my body seeking out the spot between my legs. He plunges a finger inside of me, feeling how wet I am because of him. He buries his head into my neck grinning against my flesh. His thumb presses against my clit with each plunge into my heat. Sensations unlike anything I have felt before burn up in the pit of my stomach, I feel myself teetering on the edge of sanity. I moan out "Tony" he seems to know what I am trying to say because he moves his mouth towards my ear and whispers "Let go" and then he speeds up his actions, watching me as I lose all conscious thought. My hands clasp onto the sheets beneath me, my hips buck up and I cry out his name as wave after wave of pleasure hits me.

I lay there gasping for breath as I come down from my high; I turn my head towards a grinning Tony. "Enjoy that little show did you?" He nods enthusiastically. I smile at him; he looks so sexy with his hair all ruffled and messy, I reach up to run my fingers through his soft locks. His eyes close and a soft moan escapes his lips. "I need to be inside you Zee" he grasps my side and pulls me to him. I'm surprised at how much I like the amount of dominance he's asserting over me. I roll onto my back and pull him over me; I push his head down to my face and kiss him fiercely.

I reach down and guide him towards my entrance, when he was in place he paused. He reached up to my forehead and brushed one of my curls out of my face; he then leant down and kissed me softly. "Are you sure you want this Ziva? I mean we can stop now if you're not comfortable"

"I want this Tony, I am sure."

He nods and moves his hips back; he pushes himself into me and fills me completely. I moan his name at the feeling; I have never before fitted with someone as perfectly as this. He draws himself almost all the way out before slamming himself into me. I dig my nails into him, moaning again and he takes it as an incentive to carry on. He slams himself into me repeatedly filling me up every time. "Harder…" I moan and raise my hips pushing him into me further; I run my nails up his back almost losing my mind from the intense pleasure tonight has been bringing me. His groans grow louder with every move of his hips and our moaning and groaning tangles itself in the air so we don't know who was louder.

The heat is welling up inside me again and I am close to falling off the edge but I hold back a little as I want us both to let go together. Tony quickens his pace as he gets closer to losing himself too. "I'm so close Ziva…" I sit up so my mouth is near his ear; I run my tongue up the edge and then I whisper into it "Come for me Tony" it seemed that was all both of us needed as I fell back to the bed screaming his name and I heard him cry mine just seconds after as he slams himself into me one last time before his load exploded out of him.

He falls down onto my body softly; we both lie there still joined together gasping for breath. I turn my face to kiss him gently. Once we had both caught our breath he pulled himself out of me and grabbed the covers, he wrapped them over my body and then shuffled himself beside me. He wrapped his arms around me carefully and kissed the top of my head; I laid my hand on his chest and put my head on his shoulder. We stayed like this possibly for hours but it only felt like minutes before I slipped into dreamland comfortably for once in a long time.


	4. The Morning After

5:30am

I wake up to a mass of soft curly hair in my face and a weight lying across my body. I look down to see a tanned arm settled across my chest. I realise it belongs to Ziva but I struggle to remember how I exactly got in that situation. I shuffle myself a little to glance towards my bedside clock and see that its 5:30 in the morning, bit early seeing as we don't have to be in work till around 9 in morning today but I decided to get up and whip up some pancakes for breakfast as Ziva will likely want to go home to shower and change in to something new.

I gently untangle her limbs from mine trying not to wake her and realise that we were both naked. Wincing in the process from pain on my back, I get up out of the bed and cover her over again. She looks so peaceful laid there on my bed her hair fanning out around her like a dark halo. I just wanted to kiss her right there and then but I thought better of it and turn my back to her.

I find my underwear and slide them back on to protect my delicate nether region from hot oil whilst cooking. I head towards the kitchen and pass through the lounge; I notice my shirt still in its spot on the ground from the night before. My mind flash's back to when we were kissing up against my door, and I remember my suggestion of moving to the bedroom. I pick up the shirt and lay it on the sofa shaking slightly from the sudden remembrance.

I think the night's events through remembering rapidly and I realise how important she is to me but I've likely ruined it after this. I feel crushed believing that she will possibly pass it off as a mistake and that we should pretend it never happened or, she would accuse me of taking advantage of her when she was so vulnerable. Or even worse telling her I love her just to get her into bed. I run a hand through my hair in frustration, it's not like I have the best record when it comes to dating women so I wouldn't blame her for thinking any of those things I guess.

I enter the kitchen and start rifling through my cupboards for pancake mix. I say a quiet "aha" when I find it then head towards the refrigerator to find the milk. I pull it out and put it next to the mixture packet on the counter. I then bend down to one of the lower cupboards to find a pan and a mixing bowl. I had just found what I was looking for when I heard a floorboard creek. I try to scramble up and see what was going on but I just end up bumping my head against the underside of the counter.

I sit on the cold tiles feeling sorry for myself and groan loudly in pain, "Well that's going to leave a lump…"

I hear a soft giggle and I turn to look at the doorway, I see her bare lean legs in front of me but I can't raise my head because it still hurts too much so I sit there staring at her knees. "You should have been more careful Tony…" She walks towards me and kneels down I notice she has my shirt from last night on. She rests her hand on my shoulder comfortingly and looks into my eyes. "Will you let me have a look at it?" she asks cautiously, concern clouding her eyes. I try to nod but that hurts so I force out a strangled "yes" worried that she would want to talk about last night's events whilst she checks me over.

Her fingers lightly comb through my hair checking for cuts or bleeding. I let my eyes drift shut savouring the feeling of her hands on me. "What were you doing in here Tony?" I point towards the counter in an answer not trusting my voice. "That lets me know why you were in the kitchen I guess, but how did you manage to bump your head?"

"I heard my floorboards creek when I was searching through the cupboard and it caused me to panic. I'm guessing it was just you going to pick up my shirt in the lounge? "

She presses down gently on the spot I had hit "Sorry, this may hurt a little" she prods around the area. Once satisfied she finally removes her hands from my head, stands back up and states "No lasting damage" she extends her hand out to help me up from my spot on the floor. "How about you carry on cooking us breakfast and I start to brew some coffee Tony?" We smile at each other before busying ourselves with our chosen tasks, happy for the distraction from the questions.

6:20am

I look at her once she had finished eating and ask her "Do you remember anything from last night?"

She nods; quietly looking into my eyes. I look away to the floor and ask "How much of it do you remember?"

"The whole lot, Tony" her tone sounds serious but not angry…

"Do you hate me? Because I can't really blame you for feeling that way if you do, it's not like I gave any reason not to." My eyes remain focused on the floor; I can't look her in the face. I never will be able to again after this.

"Why would I hate you? I thought you'd hate me." My head snaps up and I look at her shocked that she would even think that I had the capacity to hate her.

"How could you think I would ever hate you?" I try not to sound too harsh but I think I failed at that as her face drops a little. "Do you not remember what I said last night Zee?"

She looked upset but she held her ground. "Yes… I do remember Tony."

"Then please Ziva, explain to me how I could hate you after saying that right to your face?"

"I don't know how, I just felt it… I'm sorry." Her eyes look away from me when she finished her sentence.

I reach out and lightly caress my thumb over the soft and delicate skin covering her cheekbone. Her eyes flutter shut and her long dark lashes tickle my skin. I move my face towards hers, I don't kiss her though. I wait for her to make the move. It's a new side of her that I am seeing and it makes my heart hurt that I have to see her this way. I fall in love with her more by the second though and this softness is just one of the many lovely parts of her.

I remove my hand from her face somewhat reluctantly and smile at her to show her I'm not angry or upset with her for having feelings. "I'm gonna go get a nice hot and steamy shower, care to join me?" I wink and smirk in my usual joking manner attempting to lighten the mood. She laughs and shakes her head "As lovely as that offer sounds, I'm still sore from last night and would like to get a little more sleep. I would appreciate you waking me up once you're done though." She punctuated her words by a kiss on the cheek and a hard but pleasant slap on my ass.

7am

I let the hot water splash on to my skin and soothe my emotions. How can everything change so much in the space of 24 hours?, this time yesterday I was thinking of how I would tell Ziva I was in love with her and now I have told it her albeit drunkenly and slept with her too. It wasn't exactly the fairytale setting I had imagined but I had pulled my finger out of my ass and told her. With a sigh I turn the water off and step out on to the bath mat. I grab a towel from the rack and wrap it around my waist before I walk out of the bathroom looking for Ziva, she did ask me to wake her once I was finished.

I walk into my room and find her asleep on my bed. The sun was pouring through my curtains and made her glow; she was on top of the covers still wearing my shirt which had ridden up her taut stomach showing off her luscious dark skin. She seemed ashamed of her scars last night but to me they're an important part of her, without them she wouldn't be the woman I love. I don't really want to wake the beauty before me but we only have a few hours left and she still needs to go home to get showered and changed.

I bend down to her and kiss her cheek gently hoping it would stir her awake. I stroke my hand along her leg while I do so. Her eyelids slowly rise up showing her beautiful chocolate orbs light up in a smile. Water dropped onto her cheek from my wet hair, I thought she'd slap me for it but no she just laughed, wiped it off and sat up.

"I've done as you asked mistress." I bow down before her jokingly whilst outstretching a hand offering to help her up.

She laughs happily and takes my hand, seeing her smile makes me incredibly happy. I hoist her up into my arms and spin her around. She screams in shock but it's a cheerful scream not a scared one. I finally set her down on her feet smirking, I keep my arms wrapped around her waist and hers sit around my neck. She stands up on tiptoes and lightly presses her lips to mine, I wanted nothing more than to melt into her but we don't have enough time. I pull back wishing I didn't have to.

"I'm sorry but you have to get back to yours and get ready for work."

"I know Tony; I wish I didn't have to leave though."

"So do I but I think McGee would notice that you were wearing the same outfit as yesterday. Especially after how he was looking at you misses." I poke her on her nose lightly when I finished to attempt to show lightheartedly that I had noticed her odd behaviour.

"Yeah… Sorry about that Tony." She looks to the floor

"Wait… is this why you thought I would hate you when we were talking earlier?"

She nods still refusing to look at me, "I didn't want you thinking I was manipulating you to like me, I was just trying to feel like an actual woman again it was just coincidental that you noticed and asked me out for a drink or 7…."

"Why would you think you need to feel like a woman again?" I put my finger under her chin and lift her face up so she would look at me.

"Because I haven't been the same person as I used to, Tony. Not for a long time anyway…" Her voice is heavily laced with sadness and my heart just breaks from hearing it.

"No Ziva you are not the same person; you have become the beautiful woman I love. Now please stop beating yourself up and pull something on to keep you warm while I drive you home."

"But I quite like wearing this shirt of yours…"

"I quite like the look of you in it too but sadly we have to work."

"Talking about work… we keep this out of the office yes?"

"Until we know what's going to happen between us, I think it would be best. Going to be hard trying to keep my hands off you though"

We share one last kiss before she goes off and gets dressed before I drive her home.


	5. More Morning After

7:30am

We pull up outside of my place, I don't really want to leave his company but I need to shower and change out of yesterday's outfit or else everyone would likely sniff out the smell of rampant sex dancing all over my skin. I'm unsure of how to react now I am leaving, we were laughing, flirting and had our hands all over each other at his but now we have left that little bubble.

I open my mouth ready to say a quiet goodbye but he stops me. "I know that this isn't something you're used to or comfortable with, but just remember we are both in it together." he smiles at me and I feel soothed by it. He places his hand on top of mine softly and kisses me on my cheek. "I will see you soon. Now go clean yourself up Miss Dah-veed you stink of sex" he wrinkles his nose pretending he smelt something horrible and I can't help but laugh at his attempt to lighten the mood.

I smile back at him in response fearing that words would fail me. I open up his car door and step out into the crisp morning air. I turn around to watch him go as he pulls away; he pokes his tongue out at me and I roll my eyes sometimes he can act like such a child… I shake my head laughing a little, then walk up to my door and unlock it quickly. I place my keys into the little bowl I keep on a table next to the entrance. As I move forward into my home, I rip yesterday's clothes from my body and throw them into the laundry basket on my way to the bathroom. I turn the water on and let it warm up a little before I step under its cascade and let it run over my sore muscles.

As my hands run over my body, I can't help but remember how it felt when Tony ran his hands over me. The way he found out all the unique sensitive spots on me, how my skin burned pleasantly from the contact with his fingertips. I already knew that he was skilled in bed from tales of all his conquests he liked to brag about in the work but never imagined he would make me feel the way I did.

8am

I step out of the warmth and wrap a large soft towel around my body and head off into my bedroom; Tony had dropped me off home around 30 minutes ago. I have no idea where he disappeared to after I went through my door but somehow I doubt it was back to his place. I dry myself off with the towel before letting it drop quietly to the floor.

With a slight shiver I walk across the room heading to my closet and search out what I want to wear for the day. I quite enjoyed how I had dressed differently yesterday so I decided to carry that on but tone it down a little. I pulled out a pair of charcoal grey trousers and a sheer blouse which had some form of flowers on it.

I shuffle myself into the clothing quickly and easily, wanting to get out of the chill. I pull a brush through my hair before putting it up into my regular ponytail. I can't really be bothered with styling it this morning. I head off into my lounge flicking my stereo on so it doesn't sound so lonely. I then head to pick up the book I was reading yesterday morning, I open it up and flip it to the bookmark and settle down into the corner of my sofa.

8:40am

A knock on my door stirs me from my book. I get up off of my sofa and go to answer it; I have to get ready to leave for work soon anyway so I was thankful for the disturbance. I pull the door back towards me and face a grinning Tony DiNozzo, he had his hands behind his back like a child trying to hide that he broke his toy. I look to him, puzzled about why he is here waiting for a reason but he just keeps grinning.

"What do you want now mister DiNozzo?" I fake annoyance at his arrival as a joke and hope that he would pick up on what I am doing.

His face remains soft so I take it that I didn't offend him. He looks me up and down with a smile before saying "To tell you that you look absolutely ravishing and to give you this…"

His hands move from behind his back and my eyes lay on what is held delicately within his fingers… It was a single delicate yellow rose. My jaw drops at the kind gesture and I reach my hand slowly afraid I was just imaging things. He chuckles, obviously understanding what I was thinking and stretches his hand out closer to mine so that the petals tickled my fingertips.

"I wanted to make sure you knew what I said wasn't just drunken rambling last night and actually tell you soberly that I, Anthony DiNozzo, am absolutely head over heels madly in love with you Ziva David."

I practically throw myself into his arms, sometimes he can truly be the sweetest person I know.

"I love you too Tony."

"I thought of you when I saw this, plus yellow looks lovely with your skin tone."

"Let me just go put this in a little water and then I will have to leave, so see you in the office?"

"How about I just drive you? We've done it before without looking suspicious and we are heading in the same direction." He runs his hand through his hair smiling at me, but something about his actions means he's worried of how I would react to his offer. How can I refuse him when he is being so sweet?

"Okay." I smile at his obvious relief and realise this relationship will be new to both of us. "Just let me go put this in some water and I will meet you at your car."

He nods before turning round and heading back outside. I head into my kitchen and place the rose into a small vase and a bit of water so it will at least last the day. Once I had finished I headed out of the door grabbing my stuff and letting it lock behind me.

I go outside to see him leaning against the passenger side door of his car. He straightens himself up when he sees me and bows. "Your carriage awaits my lady." He opens the car door and extends his hand towards me. I place my hand in his and he makes a show of helping me into his car. I like the attention he is paying me even though most people would say he's trying too hard but I know it's different. I know he is trying to cram in as much romance as possible before we have to pretend we're not together at work, which is probably going to be difficult for us.

I hear his weight fall on to the leather beside me, the car's engine then purrs in to life as he turns the key. I want to talk to him, I want to tell him he's acting cute, sweet whatever it is but I don't know how he'd react. I content myself with remaining silent and smiling every time I catch a glimpse of his face.

10 minutes later and we are pulling into the parking garage before we even know it. He pulls in to his space effortlessly and we both climb out. I catch a look at his eyes over the top as I am shutting the door of the car. He looks rather distant, I want to know what's wrong but I know not to press delicate subjects with him at work. So instead I send him a comforting smile trying to let him know I am right beside him.

Tony and I step into the elevator together. His hand hovers at the curve in my back and his breath tickles my ear lobe as he whispers "I like your hair up, it shows off your beautiful neck." I stare at the elevator doors watching them close. I am avoiding looking in to his eyes because if I didn't I'd end up jumping on him right here. A hand flies into the open gap stopping the doors. My eyes lay on the face of Abby, she smiles at us.

"Hey guys, nice to see you"

Tony and I reply in unpracticed unison "Hi Abby."

She holds her hands in the air walking into the elevator when she heard it "Whoa that's a little creepy"

Her laughter is infectious and we all laugh together.

"I saw you two at the bar last night, did you enjoy yourselves?"

Oh my goodness I wonder how much of it she saw. Tony was the one to ask what we both thought though "What did you see us do abs?" even though his voice didn't show it, I could feel his worry pouring off him and I fear mine is visible but even if it was, Abby didn't seem to notice. She just carried on in her happy little way.

"Oh you were both headed on to the dance floor when I was leaving, but don't worry Tony I will keep the fact you dance a secret"

She grinned and I saw no sign of her lying and from the way Tony relaxed; he also didn't see anything and believed her. The panic I had felt disappears rapidly, I am glad she didn't see us. It's bad enough knowing Gibbs could figure us out any second.


	6. Lunch Date

11:00am

The morning goes on uneventfully after the little shock in the elevator, it was another long paper work day unfortunately but we all knew if we do it now we can go back in to the action the next week on. I was getting pretty bored so I let my mind think over the events of the past 24 hours.

I could see her eyes grow wide when she heard Abby mention she had seen us out at the bar last night, but even she should have known that Abby would have assaulted us with bear hugs if she had even caught a whiff of us being together. She was probably on edge from the unknown situation of our new relationship and had likely forgotten how our resident energizer bunny of forensic science acts with good news.

I prop my head on my hands leaning forward and studying the face of the exotic beauty across from me. I feel like I am dreaming still, I finally admitted my feelings somewhat clumsily and not in the most romantic ways but she felt the same way. I could just scream from the rooftop with joy at that piece of information but alas I cannot.

She really is beautiful and not just in her body, her personality is amazing too. I notice her watching me from the corner of her eye as she works and I shoot back a comforting smile. Luckily my sitting around and staring wasn't unusual for me or we would both end up being in trouble with our team leader who was sat only a few feet away from us.

1:00pm

I stand from my desk straightening out my suit jacket. "Well, I'm going out for lunch. Does anyone want to join me?"

Ziva's voice calls out "I'll go with you." She stands from her chair and bends to pick up something from beside her.

"Do you want to join us Mr McGoo?" I look over to his desk where he is staring intently at his computer screen.

"No I have something to do before I get lunch."

"Okay, your loss I was buying."

Ziva walks up to my side as we both say our "see you later" before walking towards the elevator. We walk in to the elevator and press for the ground level; I stand back and smile at her to get one in return. We exit the elevator and walk through to outside the building.

Once outside in the warm sun light, I stop and look at her with a smile and I get one in return.

"So where do you want to go?"

"Surprise me?" Her eyes glint with mischief as she grins.

I just smile at her as I comb through the stacks of knowledge about her favourites embedded in my memory finally deciding on the perfect place. With a knowing look I grab her hand and pull her along down a handful of side streets outside the navy yard. When we stop we end up outside a quaint little café I had discovered some weeks beforehand.

I watch her reaction and notice when her jaw drops and when her eyes light up as she looks in through the window to the small intimate tables and cheerful servers. It looked like it had been transported here right off of the corner of a European side street. She looks to me with wide eyes and her face an expression of wonder.

"How did you find this place Tony?"

I reach my arm around her shoulders pulling her into my side as I answer her. "You see my little Ziva, sometimes I like to walk around during my quieter lunch breaks and one day I happened to come across it. It reminded me of you a bit and I made a mental note to bring you sometime."

She looks up at me with a smile, I enjoy seeing her face with a smile and I enjoy it even more knowing I am the one who put it there. Before she has a chance to talk again I use my arm around her shoulder and steer her towards the door.

The atmosphere is friendly and welcoming; we seat ourselves at a table in the corner and get served quickly. Our food doesn't take long to come out and is well enjoyed by both of us, as we eat I decide it's now or never to bring up what is on my mind. I swallow my mouthful hard before I open my mouth to speak.

"Ziva…"

"Yes Tony?"

I can't look her in the eye as I speak. "I think we need to talk to Gibbs about us."

She puts a mouthful of food into her mouth and I count the seconds of her chewing and silently pray she doesn't get angry at me.

"I agree."

My eyes feel like they are going to roll out onto the table any second. She must have noticed my surprise as she smiles comfortingly at me.

"Thank goodness, I was worried you wouldn't be so agreeable."

"Well Tony, I don't want us to start out by lying to our friends."

I reach out to grab her hand with a small smile; my thumb runs across the soft skin of one of her knuckles as we look at each other. My face soon falls into a solemn expression as I think about the events which are likely to happen during that talk.

"You do realise, that we could get into a lot of trouble from Gibbs for breaking one of his rules."

Her hand squeezes mine before she speaks quietly. "I know that we could, and if it happens it will hurt, but it is something I will do for us."

I can't help but feel warmed by her words. "I love you Ziva."

She smiles while replying "I love you too."

"So when do you think we should talk to him?"

"How about we go and do it tonight, it will be more difficult to explain it in the office."

I nod in an agreement and we finish our meal in a comfortable silence.

Once finished we pay for our meal and walk hand in hand out of the door relishing in our chance to spend more romantic time together even if it is just for a little while. I enjoy how the sensation of her skin on mine has changed since my drunken admittance. I no longer have to work to control my reaction to her soft hands and the gentle curves of her body being close to mine and I realise I could happily lose myself in her forever.

We have to let each other go as we near the naval yard. We decide to stop by the coffee stall to collect a coffee for ourselves, Gibbs and McGee. I hand the cash over and Ziva reaches out to grab the drink tray but I stop her and hold my hands out for it.

"I'm perfectly able to carry some coffee Tony."

I wrap and arm around her shoulders and smile, holding the drinks to my other side so I don't burn her.

"I know you're able to Ziva, but this is me being the gentleman that you deserve."

"Fine..." She smiles at me before handing over the drinks and turning to walk towards the building.

I watch as her hips sway with her walk, her firm ass hugged by the fabric of her pants. I feel myself becoming aroused and force myself to pull my eyes away from her behind before it becomes obvious to everyone else. I increase the length of my stride and quickly fall in step with her and remain by her side all the way up to the bullpen.


	7. Gabbing with Gibbs

So this piece is rather short but I found it easier to make all the announcements and reactions separate than trying to clump them all together. :)

* * *

10:00pm

"We don't have to do this if you don't want to Ziva." I reach out to grab her hand comfortingly as I try to sooth her nerves.

"No Tony, I want to do it. It's just worrying that's all." She looks to me with determination in her eyes.

"I know it is Ziva, but no matter what happens I have your back." I smile at her

"Well, let's go get it over with."

I go to open up the car door and she does the same. I walk around to the side of the car and put my right arm around her waist with a kiss to her cheek. I hold her hand as we cross the road and let go when we reach his unlocked front door and walk into the house.

We descend the stairs into our boss' basement and our noses are filled with the pleasant scent of wood shavings. My stomach flips inside of me as I suddenly come to the realisation that over lives may lose all in only a matter of minutes. Gibbs looks up from his work as we step off of the final stair.

"So to what do I owe the pleasure of a visit at this hour?"

I watch him nervously as he raises his glass of bourbon to his lips, sipping as he waits for one of us to answer. I swallow down the lump forming in my throat as I think over what I am going to say to him.

I silently pray for Ziva to open her mouth but she doesn't and I am the next to talk.

"Well boss, we had something important to talk about and it couldn't wait until tomorrow." I tug at my hair nervously as I take a long breath punctuating my sentence.

"Well… what is it?" His steely gaze is fixed on the both of us while he waits for the reply.

I struggle to form words and Ziva notices, she steps forward to talk "You see Gibbs…Tony and I have realised… that there is more between us than just friendship." Her eyes dart to the floor nervously with every pause in her words.

Silence lingers in the air for a moment before I talk. "What Ziva is saying boss is that we have decided to begin a relationship and we needed to tell you before the rumours developed."

He looks between us gauging our emotions like he usually does, he takes another sip of his bourbon before speaking. "Finally you two have come to your senses."

The statement comes as a shock to both of us and I was the one to voice it. "Wait… So you're not angry?"

"No DiNozzo, I am not angry. In fact I am happy that you both have finally noticed what everyone else did 2 years ago."

"What about rule #12?"

"I have another which over rules it. Sometimes you're wrong. I was wrong to be a part of any reason that you didn't get together sooner."

He smiles warmly at us both as he puts down his glass before he walks over to embrace Ziva in his arms. He then looks at me and slaps me lightly around the head, Ziva giggles as I feign a look of pain.

"What was that for?" I rub my head for extra effect bringing another giggle out of Ziva's lips.

Gibbs chuckles lowly before answering "For not letting her know how you feel sooner. Now leave so I can get back to what I was doing."

We turn to leave and walk back up the stairs. His voice pulls our attention back to him halfway up.

"David, DiNozzo."

We turn to see him bent over his project and a look of concentration on his age weathered face.

"Keep any arguments you two may have out of the office or I will not be happy."

I answer with a "Got it boss."

I turn and pull Ziva round to follow me up the stairs and leave so we can go get some rest.

10:30pm

As the car pulls up outside her place she leans back and sighs sadly. I'm confused as to what could be wrong but I wait for her to open her eyes again and when she does I decide I need to ask her.

"What's wrong Ziva?"

Her wide brown eyes turn to me and she throws a half smile in my direction "Nothing is wrong Tony."

I'm not going to sit and let her brush something off now that we're making us work. I reach out to grab her hand happy she doesn't decide to pull it away.

"I know you better than that Ziva, something might not be wrong, but there is something affecting you."

She sighs again and shakes her head as if she was trying to clear a fog from it.

"It's just… I'm getting this overwhelming feeling that… that was too simple."

"What do you mean?" I look over to her confused at what she is talking about.

"I mean… It just feels like trouble is going to come even if Gibbs accepts us."

"We'll get through it together."

She smiles before leaning over to kiss me. I kiss her back for a moment before we break apart.

"Goodnight Tony." She reaches to open the door and climb out of the car.

"Goodnight Ziva."

I watch her retreating back as she crosses the road and goes through her door before I leave and head off back to my own place.


	8. Telling Tim

FINALLY ANOTHER INSTALMENT! I'm sorry this took me so damn long it just wasn't turning out how I wanted it to sound but now I have decided it sounds reasonable so here we go. I have decided I'm gonan do each person they announce their relationship too in a seperate chapter anyway enough about me just enjoy :)

* * *

7:10 am

"Good morning people!"

I was a little late into the bullpen this morning and Ziva was already sat in her desk across from mine talking to McGee, their conversation seems to come to an end just as I walk past. She flashes a small smile as a reply to my greeting and points over to my desk. I shoot a smile back at her, confused as to why she pointed and then I go to sit down. I sit myself in my chair and the scent of coffee attacks my nose.

I look down to find a takeaway cup of coffee sat pouring off steam on my desk. I look up from the cup on my desk to see Ziva smirking at my confusion and that's when I realised who it was that had brought it in.

"Why are you being so nice to me this morning Ziva? You bring me coffee, you don't comment on my lateness… what have I done?"

"I'm always nice Tony; I'm hurt that you could say I'm not." I could tell by her facial expression she meant no malice by it and that I hadn't really hurt her.

I suppress the urge to poke my tongue out at her, I am an adult after all, before turning away to look at my computer screen. I open up my email to clear through my inbox when I was struck with an idea.

I open up a new message and type in the name of who I want to receive it. I spend a few minutes thinking over what I want to say. My desired outcome was to make the recipient smile so I just chose to be honest and say something nice.

'_**I love it when you smile. X.'**_

It didn't take long for the tell-tale ping from her computer, I watch as her brow creases in confusion before she opens it. I quickly look away in case I give away what was going on. I hear her laugh and can see her shaking her head from the corner of my eye. I smile to myself happy that I had achieved what I wanted.

I hear a ping and go to click on the new message, already knowing who it was from.

'_You are so cheesy Tony.'_

I laugh to myself before quickly typing a reply.

'_**But you love it.'**_

She laughs again and I see

McGee calls out from over in his seat "What are you two snickering about?"

I turn to look at him; I had almost forgotten he was here. I struggle to form a believable reason as to why he was left out. I considered pulling the funny email trick but it would upset him when it never gets forwarded, plus with McGee's computer skills I wouldn't want to risk him hacking to see it. He looks at me expectedly waiting for my answer.

Ziva's voice pops in to the air before I find an excuse stating "I'm sorry Tim, but we can't tell you yet."

His face scrunches up as considers what she said. He nods slowly in understanding.

"Fine, as long as I get told what it is, eventually."

Ziva shoots him a friendly smile "You will soon."

McGee doesn't question any further and just goes back to whatever he was doing. Ziva and I decide to stop our little email conversation. We didn't want to annoy him any more than we already have by keeping something from him. Plus even though it is incredibly doubtful he would ever invade our privacy, he does have the skill to hack our accounts and see what we were really doing.

8:30 am

The voice of our fearless leader breaks our reverie.

"Grab your gear!"

The words ring through the bull pen almost like a battle cry. The move has become a second nature to all of us and it only takes a moment. We all pull our bags onto our shoulders and make way to the elevator in seconds.

9:00am

We'd ended up inside a park; currently I was stood at the edge of a ditch watching as McGee leant over precariously.

Ziva walks over to McGee and I, I turn to look at her as she comes up beside me. Ziva has her head down and her face is a mask of concentration. She's got camera in hand and looking over the pictures she has just taken of the scene.

As her body lined up with mine she smiled warmly before looking to the ditch. As she watches McGee reach out to grab something in the ditch, her head tilts towards my shoulder. Unconsciously I move closer to her so her head was rested on me.

"Aha…"

McGee jumps up from the ditch holding a plastic piece of possible evidence in his hand. He takes a minute to put it into a bag before looking up at us.

"Something is different between you two…" McGee looks between us with a small frown and I can almost see the wheels turning in his brain as he tries to figure it out.

I look to Ziva and she seems to have read my mind as I look over her knowing smile and next I feel her gentle fingers brush against the skin of my hand. I intertwine our fingers together as I grasp onto her hand softly.

His eyes dart downwards to our clasped hands and finally a look of realisation dawns on to his face.

"You two… you… Have you spoken to Gibbs yet? He'll kill you." His voice comes out in a hushed whisper; he's probably terrified that Gibbs will hear us talking about him.

"No… we're stood here holding hands where anyone could see, so clearly we haven't told Gibbs…"

McGee just looks annoyed at me and waits for the real answer. I roll my eyes at his lack of humour for sarcasm.

"We went to him last night about it."

"Well…what did he say?"

"He was surprisingly okay with it. Said something about everyone else being able to see it for 2 years" Ziva's voice gave away a small bit of her confusion.

"Wow I would not have expected him to be as relaxed as that."

"We certainly didn't expect it." Both Ziva and I can't help but release a small laugh when we think over the events of the night before.

"YOU THREE STOP YABBERING AND GET TO WORK!" sounds across the park causing us all to jump backwards as if we had just been doused in cold water.

We chorus "Yes boss!" before busying ourselves with our previous tasks.


	9. Bro Chat

So this bit is pretty much all talk and very little action but somehow I just couldn't stop myself from thinking up this conversation and developing another bit of a storyline within it. I keep the descriptions of what the characters doing to a minimum some of it because I don't know how to describe what I want to convey and other bits because everyone sees some form of body language in their own ways. Anyway we will be back to the shouting and the news giving next chappie xx

* * *

6:00pm

As I am walking along one of the hallways, I hear someone running along behind me.

"Tony!" McGee's voice sounds out.

I stop walking and turn around to watch as he jogs up in front of me.

"Can we talk?"

"What do you think we've been doing all day McGee?"

"I mean properly Tony, not just about a case"

"Okay, let's go up to the break room it will be quiet at this time and at least we can sit down."

We walk up to the break room in a comfortable silence, it doesn't take long for us to arrive and when we do I make way to the vending machines and get myself a drink out before going to join McGee at a table.

"So when did you two finally get together?" He sounds slightly excited.

"Well… erm… about 2 days ago"

His eyes grow wide from the shock of my admission. "How..?"

"You know how we went out for after work drinks the other night and you didn't want to join us, which is a big shame because I was paying…"

I stop to take a sip of my drink, and I let him process what I have told him.

"But you see Ziva and I hadn't eaten in hours so we were practically drinking on an empty stomach."

"Please don't tell me that you had a drunken kiss…"

I shuffle nervously in my chair for a moment, unsure of what to say to him about what really happened. His shocked eyes pinpoint on my shuffling.

"Wait… you did?"

"Well, not exactly…"

He looks to me confused about what I am talking about.

"You see it was more of a drunken night of sex…"

I don't know how his eyes went any wider than they already were, but I feared they would pop out onto the floor and roll all over my shoes soon.

"How did that happen?"

"Well, we were both pretty out of it but not so drunk as to suffer the morning after, I distinctly remember losing control of my mouth and telling her I loved her by accident."

"So… do you love her? I mean I know you care about her A LOT but… you're not exactly known for your long term relationships."

"Of course I love her McGee even when drunk I wouldn't lie about that."

"So how come this brought you two together? I mean you could have both just chosen to ignore it and try to carry on as normal."

"Well… when I said I loved her she said it back, so both of us decided to say 'fuck it'. We deserve to have some happiness."

"Well I am glad you two have found each other."

I lean back in my chair taking in the moment of silence. I smile a thank you at him before taking a sip of my drink.

"So McGoo… enough talk about me how's your love life?"

"There's a new girl at the coffee shop round corner from my place, pretty cute but apart from checking her out when I'm there it's nothing new."

This sparks my interest; I may never go after anymore girls now that I have Ziva. She's more than enough to last me a lifetime but I still have all the knowledge that I can pass on and help a friend out with.

"Well, have you noticed if she looks at you?"

"She smiles at me when I am sat in there, but we haven't talked about anything other than my order."

His face drops whilst he is admitting that. I take a sip of my drink and use the time to think over what he could do.

"Why don't you try and make some small talk next time you go there? See if she responds to it and then gauge where to go from there."

He nods absentmindedly in agreement.

I stay sat with him and thankful for our break as we are going to be stuck here all night.

After a while McGee breaks the silence with a snigger. I turn to look at him puzzled.

"I am so happy I am not you right now."

The confusion remains on my face as I look at him. "Why?"

He leans back in his chair with a smug grin on his face. "Because, it will be so fun when you have to tell Abby about you and Ziva."

I groan out loudly from the realisation of what's in store. The thought of all the air being squeezed from my lungs by a bone crushing hug from Abby makes me wince.

"Damn I knew that we should have kept this a secret for longer."

He laughs before asking, "When are you going to tell her?"

"I will have to talk to Ziva first but as soon as possible really…" I turn to him with a threatening glare. "You better keep it quiet until then."

He rolls his eyes and fixes a duh expression on his face "Of course I will keep quiet."

It was my turn for payback in that moment; instead of thanking him I just sit with a knowing smile waiting for his brain to process what exactly he has let himself in for. Once he realises he puts his head into his hands with a sigh.

I grin at his reaction "You've just figured out that she's gonna be pissed with you for keeping it from her."

He keeps his head in his hands but I can make out his small nod. I go to stand up preparing to leave. I give him a firm pat on the shoulder.

"Don't worry. She'll get over it as soon as she has finished shouting at you. Now c'mon we need to get back to work before Gibbs tears Ziva apart."

McGee laughs "You mean more like changes his mind with you two and rule #12"

I roll my eyes at him "Okay yes that too."

I wave my hand in a come along motion before walking off back to the bullpen ready to work for the rest of the night.

* * *

I dunno when my next chapter will be up and I don't hold myself to a schedule because it stresses me but hopefully it won't be too long from now. I do have one question though. This is an M rated fic and I was considering putting a bit more smut in ya know like ways of waking each other up or showering together in a morning etc. would you want to see that or not? just drop the answer in a review or personal message and if you have any situation suggestions I will make sure to consider them.


	10. Better than Breakfast

So time for another change in point of view, when it comes to things like romance and sex it is easier for me to write from the female view seeing as I am girl. Also sorry it's taken me a while I was stuck on how to start it. I'd advise you wait for the next chapter if you're not into the more unusual side of sex. It doesn't go into BDSM type kinkiness but there is a reference of mutual masturbation. It just flowed that way sorry… don't worry though the penetration bit is coming in the next chapter.

* * *

7:30am

I blink rapidly as I slowly wake from a deep sleep. I turn to my side and notice the crumpled sheets where someone's body should be. I don't panic but I am confused about where he's possibly gone. I stretch my arms and sit up in the bed. I look around the room trying to shake the fog of sleep.

Tony presses a soft kiss to my lips. "Good Morning!"

I smile up at his face. "How long have you been awake?"

"About an hour…" he kisses each of my cheeks "I couldn't go back to sleep…" he kisses my nose "so I went out and bought us something for breakfast." Finally he presses another kiss to my lips.

"Mm… when will this breakfast be ready then?" I flash him a small smile enjoying his attention.

He smiles. "Whenever you want, it just needs plating up." He kisses me deeply and his hands run down my body.

"I think it can wait for a little bit, don't you?" I bring my arms around his neck which ultimately brings our bodies closer.

His hands travel around to my back, he moves them down from my shoulders his fingers teasing as he goes. His kisses down my jaw and down my neck until he reaches my collarbone, when there he pauses and he moves his eyes to look at me, even though I could not see his lips I knew he was smiling. He bites down on my flesh gently and grabs my ass as he pushes his hips against mine.

I moan out his name as he sucks the skin where he has bitten. My fingers twirl themselves into his hair and I tug on it gently. He moves himself up to kiss me again before going back to my collar bone. His hands moves up my back and land at the clasp of my bra. He unhooks it skillfully and then slowly moves the straps off of my shoulders, his mouth following behind it.

His tongue darts out onto my skin, he inches it lower and lower down my chest leaving a glistening wet line down me. When he raises his head his breath causes a tingling sensation to run all over my body.

He draws a nipple into his mouth and I gasp out surprised by the attention he pays to my body. He spends time nipping and sucking on the fleshy bud with his hand kneading the other breast. After a while he swaps over his actions. I claw at his back in pleasure, my nails scratching lightly across the skin. I close my eyes and succumb to the sensations of his lips on my skin. His hand trails down my stomach leaving butterflies in its wake. I usually wouldn't react to someone's touch like this if it was anyone else, but I never could fully control my reactions around Tony.

I'm disturbed from my thoughts by the feel of his fingers tugging at the elastic edge of my panties. I raise my hips up off of the bed to make it easier for him to remove them. He tugs the soaked fabric down my legs and moves his mouth to kiss my inner thighs, he notices a scar near where my leg joins to my hip and he lifts a finger to lightly trace the mark. The gesture warmed my heart but in that moment the sensation was overpowered by lust. He moves his finger down, torturously close to where I really wanted him to be. I swear that he must've been able to feel the heat radiating from between my legs.

He trails back to the skin of my thighs and stops there, drawing circles on the skin with his fingertip. My patience wears thinner with every rotation of his fingers. Eventually I grow tired of the torture and growl out in frustration.

I grab onto him pulling up so our faces are in front of each other, both of us breathing heavily onto each other's lips. I kiss his fiercely as I wrap my legs around his waist and flip us over. He looks to me shocked at the sudden change in control but instead of providing him any explanation I just smirk up at him as I inch down his body and begin my torture.

I run my nails down his chest, down his stomach to the waistband of his boxers followed by warm open mouthed kisses to sooth the scratched skin. His breathing becomes heavier as my hand and mouth get lower. I palm him through his boxers and I note how his eyes grow wide from the touch, he clearly did not expect me to make contact so early. I lightly move my hand over the fabric making him release a quiet groan. I smiled to myself satisfied that I am having an effect on him.

I remove my hand and get a low whimper out of him. I smile up at him mischievously "have patience Tony…"

I hook my fingers into the elastic waistband and slowly shimmy the boxers off of his hips and down his legs. Once they're fully off of him, I'm faced with his waiting erection. I grasp him firmly in my hand and pump my fist gently.

"_Oh god Ziva__"_

I look up at him into his dark eyes from my spot between his legs. His eyes darken to black in response and I take that as my cue to change from my hand to my mouth. I smirk up at him before I run the tip of my tongue up along the underside of his erection. He inhales sharply when I reach the head and I twirl my tongue around and drag it across the slit at the top. I feel the sheets underneath us move as he grasps them tightly in his hand.

I remove my tongue from him and crawl up his body. I hover myself over his erection high enough so that he wouldn't get any contact from moving around underneath me. I kiss him quickly to keep him from talking but he looks at me with his puppy dog eyes.

I give him a sideways smile "Do you not like being teased Tony?"

He grabs a hold of my ass and tries to press himself against me. "I want you."

He presses his lips to mine in a hard kiss, his hand runs up and down my side and then down in between my legs. He strokes his fingers gently over my folds before dipping a finger in. I moan against his lips as he makes contact where I needed it. He pushes a finger in to my entrance and begins pumping in and out slowly and rhythmically. He inserts a second one and I gasp out, each thrust of his fingers slowly unravels the thread of my sanity. Not long into it I realise that it must not be comfortable for him to have his wrist angled the way he does. I reach down to grab his hand and still his fingers. He looks to me confused; I climb off of his body and lie down beside him. I open my legs wide and grab his hand in mine bringing his fingers back to where they were before I moved.

He smiles in understanding and carries on his ministrations, I decide to return the favour and grab on to his erection again. I pick on his rhythm and soon I am pumping my fist in time with the thrusting of his fingers. The room becomes filled with a chorus of pants and moans as we lie there getting lost in the pleasure.

I feel myself getting close to release, my hips begin to buck up and down of their own accord and my vision blurs. Tony carries on his assault on my senses until I come hard with a loud cry of his name,

I lay there panting hard trying to catch my breath. Tony moves himself closer to me and begins to kiss along the skin of my shoulder. I turn my head to look at him with a satisfied smile and I notice the time over his shoulder. I pat his chest to try to disturb him from kissing me. He looks up with a small frown.

"Tony… We need to think about getting ready or we're going to be late."

He emphasizes his frown and pouts his lip out. "But we were having so much fun…"

I smile him before reaching down between and giving his still present erection a light squeeze. "Race you to the shower…"

Instead of Tony running off ahead like I had expected him to do; he picked me up and threw me over his shoulder to carry me into the bathroom. He placed a light smack to my ass before setting off in the direction of the bathroom door.

I tap on his shoulder lightly "Tony put me down…"

Eventually he places me down on my feet onto the tiled floor of my bathroom. He places a kiss to my cheek before reaching in to turn the shower on.

He smirks at me "Hot or cold?"

I decide to torture him a bit more. I press my chest against his and stretch myself up so my mouth is next to his ear before whispering huskily "Steamy."


	11. Shower Sex

Oh goodness... More smut :O AND 2 UPDATES IN 1 DAY... my I am spoiling you.

Sorry… I just can't seem to stop myself from writing dirty kinky sex right now (No bondage, leather and latex though... I don't want to do a 50 shades on you all) Please don't hate me :(

* * *

8:15am

Once he was pleased with the temperature of the water he pulls me into the shower with him. He pushes me up against the cool tiles, the warm water cascading between our bodies. I watch as the water trickles down his face, over his soft lips. I move my hands over every bit of skin I could reach, scratching here and there wanting as much of him as I can get. His hair is plastered to his forehead from the water and mine must surely be stuck on my shoulders by now.

He shoots me a grin as he grabs my ass and lifts me up, using the wall for leverage. I wrap my legs around his waist bringing us closer. I kiss his neck before biting down on it, he growls against my ear as I lick over the mark my teeth made. I reach down and guide him to my entrance. He wastes no time in pushing himself in to me. I sigh contentedly as he fills me completely. He stills within me and we just spend minutes relishing in the feel of being joined. Our foreheads rest together and we breathe against each other's lips. Slowly he begins to move his hips, drawing in and out.

As my moaning gets louder he picks up his speed. I beg him "Fuck me", "Faster" and "Harder" until he is thrusting into me with all of his might. I dig my nails deep into his back as he pushes me up against the tiled wall as far as I can go, his hands tangled in my hair. He kisses along my collar bone up to the juncture of my neck. He bites down and sucks hard enough to leave a red mark.

He kisses the mark and then slowly kisses up my neck column and along my jaw up to my ear. He nibbles on the lobe before running the tip of his tongue along the edge.

He whispers huskily "I want to take you in every way I can…" He gives one last hard thrust into me before pulling out so only his tip is inside me.

I pant out in anticipation, filled with confidence. "Tell me where you want to take me then."

"I want to take you from behind."

I miss him being inside me as soon as he withdraws himself from me. He steps back and lets me get onto my feet. He kisses me deeply, his tongue begging for entrance. I open my mouth to allow him in and our tongues war for dominance.

He turns me around and presses me up against the fogged up glass of the shower. I use my hands to brace myself against it. His hands snake up to my breasts and he begins to knead them and pinch my nipples as he thrusts himself into me from behind. He pulls out almost completely before pushing himself back into me fully. I moan out loudly with each thrust.

My knees and arms are beginning to grow weak, and then I hear the announcement of "Ziva… I'm close"

"Hold on please Tony… I'm almost there."

He lets go of my breasts and wraps an arm around my waist. He moves his hand down to between my legs and uses a finger to press on my clit before moving it in circular motions and unravelling me even further. His other hand twirls into my hair and he pulls my head back. He kisses down my neck and over my shoulder blades.

I feel the tell-tale pressure build up within me. I moan out "Tony…" letting him know I'm there. I scream out his name as my release comes to me. My inner walls tighten around him as he gives his final thrust. I can feel as he spills within me. He rests his head on my shoulder as I lean back into his chest. We stay there for a moment catching our breath and basking in the glow of the aftermath.

He places a soft kiss to my forehead and he steps back allowing me more room. I turn to him with a smile and kiss his cheek. He reaches over and grabs the body wash hanging near the water jet. He looks at me with a grin as I watch him pour it in to his hand. He says nothing; he just smiles warmly as he outstretches his hand and begins to rub the liquid soap all over my body.

He runs his soaped hands over my shoulders and down my back, then moving on to each of my arms, next he moves down to my hips before running his hands over my ass and down my legs.

He starts on the back of my legs down to my ankles before standing himself up and moving around to my front. He then starts down at my ankles moving his hands up to my knees, finding the ticklish spot on the inside of them. He chuckles as I squirm trying to get away from the tickling sensation.

After that he pays extra attention to my thighs, running his hands over every inch of skin on them. He doesn't linger long at the area between my legs; he runs his hand over cupping it for a moment whilst he kissed me then moved on to my stomach. His hands travel up to my breasts, he soaps them up by first running his hands around the edge and then moving in to the centre where he gives each of my nipples a quick pinch.

Once he finishes I grab the bottle and pour some into my hand. He looks confused about why I was doing it.

"My turn"

8:45am

We both walk out of the bathroom wrapped up in towels. I make way to my closet as he bends over the bag sat at the foot of my bed. I pick out my clothes for the day and walk back over to Tony. He stands up and turns to look at me as I reach him.

I kiss him smiling when I pull back "That was fun."

"We definitely need to do it again." Tony turns away to pick up his clothes and notices the clock on my bedside cabinet. "Shit! Ziva we have 15 minutes to get changed and get to our desks in the navy yard…"

I pull my jeans on, jumping a little to get them over my still damp skin. I smile as I notice Tony watching the effects the bounce had on my breasts. "I guess that means I am driving then."

We finish dressing in the next minute and run to the front door grabbing our stuff on the way.

9:01am

We step out of the elevator and almost run to our desks in the bullpen. Gibbs is stood in front of one of the screens sipping on his coffee; his head whips round when he hears us come in.

"You're late!"

Tony is the one who speaks up "Sorry boss, it won't happen again."

"You bet it won't."

I sigh quietly in relief before going to sit down at my desk and beginning research on our case.


	12. Announcing to Abby

Sorry I seem to have an obsession with the word smile… If anyone has another word that's similar in meaning you think I could use let me know. :D Please review it helps spur me on also do you want more smut in this or should I keep it to what I have put in?

* * *

10:00am

"Tony, Ziva go down to Abby's lab and see how she's getting on. You two need to go speak to her anyway."

My stomach drops as I panic. She must've found out from McGoo that Ziva and I were together. I look to where McGee is sat at his desk; he looks at me and shakes his head knowing what I was thinking.

Great then this must be our punishment for being 1 minute late; Gibbs always did have a weird sense of humour.

"Yes boss."

Ziva and I make our way quickly down to Abby's lab in a comfortable silence. Music fills the hallway as we walk near to her open door. Her back is to the door like usual but she still knew we were there. It's like a supernatural ability for her. She turns around as soon as we cross the threshold in to her lab. She has a warm smile across her face. I relax a little realising that she isn't angry at us… yet.

"Hey guys."

"Hey Abs"

"Hello Abby"

"So… Gibbs told me that you two needed to talk to me. What is it?" She claps her hands together and bounces on the balls of her feet excitedly.

"Has Gibbs told you anything? You know like given any clues?"

She shakes her head "No nothing."

"Then I think I will let Ziva handle this talk." I smile over at Abby as I place my hands on Ziva's shoulders and stand partially behind her. Ziva turns her head round to quickly throw a glare at me.

When she turns back to Abby she's fidgeting nervously and unable to look her in the eye.

"Come on Ziva… Spill it."

"Well Abby… The thing is…" She pauses to swallow down the lump in her throat "Tony and I… are…"

"Are…?"

"Tony and I are kind of… together." Ziva lets out the breath she must've been holding in.

Abby blinks slowly as she processes the information. Her face crumples as she thinks it over before turning into a wide smile. She wraps her arms around Ziva first, holding her tightly. Abby lets out her excited squeal right next to her ear.

"Finally you've done it! I'm so happy for you."

She goes to hug me next. Her arms are around me faster than I could blink. She squeezes me into a bear hug. It's surprising how such a sweet person can have the squeezing ability of a boa constrictor. After a while in the embrace I begin to feel my lungs struggling for air.

I pat her on the back to disturb her as I struggle to speak "Abs, I can't breathe."

She rapidly lets go and step back away from me. "I'm sorry Tony."

I rub my chest for effect "You're forgiven."

She smiles at us warmly "So was that the only reason you're down here?"

Ziva's the one who answers. "Gibbs sent us down to see what you've managed to find"

She nods before turning to her metal table and rifling through evidence bags

She holds an evidence bag up in the air with a smile. "Well this piece of plastic McGee found is from a phone. Luckily the piece we got has a partial serial number, I'm currently running it."

"Any idea what phone it came from? or at least how m_o_dern it is?" I await the shouting for asking such a stupid question but I have to make sure the possibility isn't there.

Instead of her face becoming angry she just continues to smile. "I can tell it's not from an iPhone they have metal edges, but it does appear to be from quite an expensive model, probably very recent to the market. There's a trace of a glass used in higher end touchscreen models around the edge."

She puts the bag down and goes to her computer, tapping at some of the keys

"You got anything else?"

"Of course..." With a final tap of the keys a new screen pops up. "I have managed to pick up a partial finger print, but unfortunately I haven't got a match yet."

I nod "Okay is that all?"

"For now yes."

"Thanks Abby." I grab on to Ziva's hand ready to head back up to the bull pen. "We'll see you later."

"See ya."

We turn to head out of the door and back up to the bullpen so we can give Gibbs the information. Abby's voice calls out just as we reach the door frame making us pause.

"Ziva wait."

Ziva turns around to look at Abby "Yes Abby?"

"How about you and me have a girl's night soon? We have a lot to catch up on." She grins.

Ziva asks with a smile "You free tonight?"

"Yeah, but you don't need to do it straight away what with this case."

Ziva flaps her hand to make Abby stop "Tonight it is."

Abby smiles "Okay."

We walk off down the hall towards the elevator. We step in together and it starts going up. Ziva walks over to the panel and flicks the emergency switch.

She turns to me and prods at my chest.

"You ever do that to me again Tony and you won't be alive to regret it." Her facial expression looks serious and I swallow down imaginary saliva in my mouth, just so I didn't have to talk straight away.

I struggle to form words "But… I…"

Suddenly she burst out into laughter. I just watch her confused.

"What are you laughing about Ziva?"

She walks up towards me, I step backwards and I end up pressed against the side of the elevator. "You believed it."

"Well in my defence you looked pretty serious"

She smirks before pressing her body against me; she kisses up my neck to my lips. She presses her lips to mine and my arms snake up her back to pull her closer to me. I kiss her more fiercely and I run my tongue across her lips, she moans into the kiss allowing my tongue access.

Suddenly my phone begins to ring causing us to jump apart. I answer it.

"DiNozzo"

A gruff voice comes through from the other end "Would you and David stop playing grab ass in the elevator and get back to work?"

"Yes boss." I hang up my phone and look to her. "We're gonna have to carry this on later, boss wants us back upstairs."

Ziva sighs and walks back over to the control panel flicking the elevator back on.


	13. Bar Blabber

We had the chat between Tony and Tim, now it's Ziva and Abby's turn. I leave out most of the actions for the same reason as last time, people interpret it differently and it gets annoying me just writing "I laugh, I smile etc."

* * *

It was warm and very dark in the bar and Abby was sitting across from me, holding a drink up by her face.

She grins over the brim of her glass. "So… Tell me everything."

I fake confusion "What do you mean?"

She prods my arm lightly. "Don't play stupid Ziva."

"Fine… what do you want to know?"

"Well… how did you two get together and when did it happen?"

I sigh and run my fingers through my hair. "It wasn't the most conventional way of getting together."

"So? You and Tony aren't conventional people, I wouldn't expect anything less."

I lean back and take a sip of my mojito. "You remember the night you saw us in the bar?"

"Yeeees…" Her voice came out puzzled, only enhanced by the extension of the word.

"It happened then. You see Tony and I were a bit drunk, we hadn't eaten much that day so we were basically drinking on an empty stomach"

Her eyes grow wide and she is practically bouncing in her seat. "Oh… Oh…Did you do something silly and he has footage of it, 'cause I'd watch that? Is that why you're with him so he won't put it on YouTube?" She leans forward to look me in the eye.

"ABBY! I WOULD NEVER… you should know me better than that."

"I know you wouldn't be with him just for that… but does he have a video?

"I hope he doesn't have a video…"

"What did you do that you wouldn't want him to have a video of it?"

"We err... kind of…" I'm not used to having to explain a drunken night of sex to one of my best friends, but I bet it's even worse than usual when it's one of their other friends.

"Ziva…" She whines my name, becoming impatient for details.

I roll my eyes "Okay… we had sex."

"YOU HAD SEX?"

"Shout louder Abby, the people outside didn't hear you." I bury my head in my hands to try and hide away from the multiple men turning their heads in our direction.

"How did it happen?"

"Abby you're an adult you know how it works, you kiss, you strip he puts his bit inside you. How else do you think?" I smile as I take another sip of my drink.

"Ha-ha Ziva. Now tell me properly."

"Fine... You already know about me and him dancing together, well that got rather heated; we were gyrating and grinding up against each other until we got tired. We went back to our seats to collect our stuff and well somehow he blurted out that he loved me…"

"He said that?" Her jaw drops "Did he mean it?"

"He said he did, you know after we slept off the alcohol."

"Awh that's so cute."

I laugh quietly and shake my head. "I guess you could say that."

"Anyway then what happened?"

"Well he took me to his place, we started kissing just as we got to the front door which lead into us stripping off and having sex."

"So was he any good?"

"Abby! I am not talking about that with you."

She pouts "Why not?"

"Because… you're our co-worker, it would feel weird."

"Oh come on, it's not like I'm asking for his dick size. I just want to know if all of his bragging about one night stands were worth it."

I don't need to answer, my blushed cheeks and my smile gives it all away.

Her eyes grow wide as she sits back down; she fixes a grin on face as she looks at me "So he is good…"

Again I just remain silent.

"You are a naughty girl Ziva."

"Abby would you please stop."

"Fine…"

"Thank you, now how has your life been?"

"Had a couple of dates recently, found none of interest they all assume the dog collar means I'm into whips and chains, I either scare them off or they freak me out."

I reach out to pat her hand comfortingly. "You'll find someone good for you Abby"

She looks over to the bar her usual smiley expression had fallen off of her face and instead she looked pensive. "I hope so."

I throw my head back and drain the remnants of my drink from the glass. I look to Abby with a smile as I stand up.

"Shall I get another round?"

"Go on then, but we should make it our last ones. It is a school night"

I smile at her before I turn away to walk over to the bar and order our drinks.

* * *

Next chapter should be up soon probably in next 2 days maximum as I am currently writing it now :D


	14. The fallout

Time for some drama, we've been having happy friendship and chatter and sex… time to add another flavour to the mix.

* * *

The next couple of weeks felt almost too good to be true. Ziva and I got along at work and at home. Our flirtatious dynamic remained even when we were in a relationship and I found life was a lot less stressful when I didn't have to worry about my playboy reputation. But somehow I always have the ability to make everything turn bad again.

9:00pm

Ziva walks out of her kitchen beer bottle in hand, she makes her way over to the couch as the movie starts.

I lower my beer bottle from my lips, placing it in my lap. "Do you ever think that we're around each other too much?"

"What are you talking about Tony?" She sits herself down next to me, crossing her legs underneath her.

I don't really want to see her face as I say this so I keep my vision focused on the screen before me. "I'm talking about how we're together at work every day and now we come home to each other for at least half of the week; I just don't want you so annoyed with me that you go all ninja on me and kill me in my sleep or poison my drink." I throw the ninja bit in to try and keep the mood light but it still conveyed some of my feelings.

"Who says I haven't already poisoned your drink?" She leans back sipping on her beer. I know she's trying to lighten the mood but right now I am not up for joking.

I lean forward and put my bottle on the table. "Ziva, I'm trying to talk seriously here. If you remember that's not the easiest thing for me."

Her voice comes out confused. "Well… I don't know how to react to what you're talking about."

"Well… firstly I'd like an answer from you."

"I don't have an answer Tony, I've wondered it but I don't think that we are." She reaches out to try and grab on to my hand but I pull mine away.

"But what if we do get tired of each other? What happens then Ziva?" I turn to look her in the eyes.

She sighs and looks away "I don't know." She picks at the label on her bottle while she answers.

"So you mean that you eventually… will get bored of me?"

"No Tony. I did not say that."

"It sounded like that."

She stands herself up from her seat on the couch. She bends forward to place her bottle on the coffee table before turning back to me.

"I meant that I can't tell the future… I don't know what's going to happen!" Her voice increases in volume as she becomes desperate for me to understand, she doesn't shout though.

"I've never wanted a future with anyone before. I don't know how to have one!" My voice also increases in volume as I try to make her see my side.

"And you think I do Tony? Every man I have been with has lied to me; please don't turn into another name on that list." Tears were starting to trickle down her face, it hurt me to see that but I was too far into the argument to pull back.

I know she doesn't mean it to hurt me but what she says makes me see red and I become angry. I stand myself up so I'm not looking up at her. "I have never and will never lie to you like that. I may have refrained from informing you of something but I haven't out right lied about things that would affect you. Don't you dare put me in the same pile as those assholes."

"I'm not doing! I asking for you to make sure I don't have a reason."

"So you're saying that you think I'm gonna lie to you."

"No Tony! Will you please listen to me instead of picking holes in what I say?"

I find it difficult to remain in this situation and I feel like there is no way to end this so we're both happy. I walk over to the apartment door. "Look Ziva, I'm gonna go back to my place… see you later."

I shrug my jacket on and walk off down the corridor, the door to her apartment slamming behind me. I walk quickly to the stairwell and practically run down them. I go out into the street quickly crossing the road to get to my car. I pull open the driver's side door and climb in. I turn the car on and drive off to my place.

12:00pm the next day

The morning had been incredibly tense after I left without clearing up the mess I created yesterday; there had been no time to talk as a case had come in. I knew that Gibbs could tell that there was something wrong between Ziva and me, but he also knew to stay out of it and let us fix it when we're ready.

McGee on the other hand wasn't so subtle in his annoyance of the tension. He'd huff in annoyance whenever Ziva and I refused to talk to each other. Gibbs would stand staring at him while sipping his coffee trying to make him calm down and making sure he didn't say something to start us all off.

Ziva smacks her hands against her keyboard. She asks out to no one in particular. "For once can I just get an answer?"

I feel like she's taking a dig at me so I shoot back. "Maybe if you calmed down and stopped hitting the computer you would do." I kept my eyes focused on the screen in front of me so I couldn't see the hurt in her eyes.

She snaps back at me. "Shut up Tony, you talking does nothing but screw stuff up."

McGee shouts out next "Both of you stop acting like children and get this sorted." He then stands up and leaves the bullpen, probably going down to work in Abby's lab.

3:00pm

Gibbs had disappeared, and McGee hadn't returned from when he walked out earlier. It was just Ziva and I working in silence. I'd missed her in the hours since I'd left her apartment. I decide it was now or never.

I get up out of my chair and walk over to the front of her desk, she doesn't look up from what she was doing which gave me the time to compose myself. "Ziva, can we talk please?"

She looks up at me with a blank expression "What do you want?"

I look around, no one of our team was around but there was still other agents floating around. "Could we go somewhere more private first?"

"Elevator"

I nod and follow her.

"Look Ziva, I want to apologise for last night. It was the alcohol making the insecurities talk. I swear no matter what I said last night I trust you with my life."

"What insecurities Tony?"

"I grew up with my dad hopping from woman to woman after my mother died and I'm scared that I am just going to go down that road."

Steps closer to me and raises her hand up to my cheek. "We won't make the mistakes of our fathers."

"How can you be so sure Ziva?"

I bow my head down and rest it against her shoulder. I feel as her hand comes up my back and she begins rubbing her hand in gentle circles. We stay in the embrace for a moment before she answers.

"I'm sure because I've known you for 8 years and I have witnessed you grow into a wonderful man. You still joke and act like a child but at the same time you're more mature with it…" she chuckles lightly "That probably makes no sense"

"It made sense to me." I breathe in her scent and I bring my arms up from my sides to hold her closer to me. "I'm so sorry Ziva."

She turns her head to the side and kisses me by my ear. "It's okay Tony. It just comes with being in a relationship."

"Do you forgive me for being such a dick?"

"You're forgiven."

I raise my head and smile at her. "Thank you."

"I love you Tony."

I feel my eyes widen as I hear it, obviously I knew she did she had said it back to me plenty of times but somehow to hear her say it first brought a whole new meaning. My smile broadens as I put my arms around her again, lifting her up into me. She laughs as her feet leave the floor. I place a light kiss upon her nose before gently lowering her back to her feet.

"What was that for?"

"Because Ziva… you make me the happiest man alive."

"You're so cheesy Tony."

"And you love it."

She flicks the switch to turn the elevator back to running and we both make our way back up to the bullpen, both of us happy that the tension has been dealt with.

* * *

So, I could stop here and let them live a happy life together. I don't know, until I get inspiration I think I will have to leave it hanging. I'm sorry but after the news it's difficult for me to even think about tiva without getting pissed off let alone write it. I do have a few smutty one-shots to be posted if I can get round to it which hopefully should satisfy your craving for it xD bye for now my loyal readers and I love you.


End file.
